marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Cage (Netflix series)
Luke Cage is a Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe that follows Luke Cage, a man with superpowers and a past. The series' first season aired on Netflix for streaming on September 30, 2016. The series was renewed for a second season by Netflix which aired on June 22, 2018 and subsequently cancelled in October. Overview Season 1 After a sabotaged experiment leaves him with super strength and unbreakable skin, Luke Cage becomes a fugitive trying to rebuild his life in modern day Harlem, New York City. But he is soon pulled out of the shadows and must fight a battle for the heart of his city--forcing him to confront a past he had tried to bury. Season 2 After clearing his name, Luke Cage has become a celebrity on the streets of Harlem with a reputation as bulletproof as his skin. But being so visible has only increased his need to protect the community and find the limits of who he can and can’t save. With the rise of a formidable new foe, Luke is forced to confront the fine line that separates a hero from a villain. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Mahershala Ali as Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Theo Rossi as Hernan "Shades" Alvarez *Erik LaRay Harvey as Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Alfre Woodard as Mariah Dillard *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple Recurring Cast *Frank Whaley as Rafael Scarfe *Sonia Braga as Soledad Temple *Frankie Faison as Henry "Pops" Hunter *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Sean Ringgold as Sugar *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors *Karen Pittman as Priscilla Ridle *Ron Cephas Jones as Bobby Fish *Sonja Sohn as Betty Audrey Guests *Method Man as Himself *Stan Lee as Himself (photograph) *Ron Cephas Jones as Bobby Fish *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Stephen Rider as Blake Tower Season 2 Main Cast *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Theo Rossi as Hernan "Shades" Alvarez *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Alfre Woodard as Mariah Dillard *Mustafa Shakir as John McIver/Bushmaster *Gabrielle Dennis as Tilda Johnson *Annabella Sciorra as Rosalie Carbone *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing Recurring Cast *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Ron Cephas Jones as Bobby Fish *Thomas Q. Jones as Comanche *Reg E. Cathey as James Lucas *Antonique Smith as Nandi Tyler *Justin Swain as Mark Bailey Guests *Ron Cephas Jones as Bobby Fish Episodes Season 1 *"Moment of Truth" *"Code of the Streets" *"Who's Gonna Take the Weight?" *"Step in the Arena" *"Just to Get a Rep" *"Suckas Need Bodyguards" *"Manifest" *"Blowin' Up the Spot" *"DWYCK" *"Take It Personal" *"Now You're Mine" *"Soliloquy of Chaos" *"You Know My Steez" Season 2 *"Soul Brother #1" *"Straighten It Out" *"Wig Out" *"I Get Physical" *"All Souled Out" *"The Basement" *"On and On" *"If it Ain't Rough, it Ain't Right" *"For Pete's Sake" *"The Main Ingredient" *"The Creator" *"Can't Front On Me" *"They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)" Production In March 2016, Paul McGuigan confirmed he directed the pilot and second episode of the series.@empiremagazine @LukeCage ...don't tell anyone but I might have directed the pilot and second episode...just saying. Gallery Season 1 Luke-cage-trailer-00122-194121.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00121-194120.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00120-194119.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00115-194114.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00114-194113.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00113-194112.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00112-194111.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00111-194110.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00109-194108.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00108-194107.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00107-194106.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00106-194105.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00104-194103.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00103-194102 (1).jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00102-194128.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00101-194127.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00100-194095.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00099-194094.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00098-194093.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00097-194092.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00096-194091.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00095-194090.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00094-194089.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00093-194088.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00092-194087.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00090-194085.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00089-194084.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00088-194083.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00086-194081.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00085-194080.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00084-194079.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00083-194078.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00082-194077.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00081-194076.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00080-194075.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00079-194074.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00078-194073.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00077-194072.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00076-194071.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00075-194070.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00073-194068.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00072-194067.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00071-194066.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00070-194065.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00069-194064.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00068-194063.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00067-194062.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00066-194061.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00065-194060.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00064-194059.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00063-194058.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00062-194057.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00061-194056.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00060-194055.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00059-194054.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00058-194053.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00057-194052.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00056-194051.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00055-194126.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00054-194125.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00053-194124.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00051-194122.jpg Luke-cage-trailer-00050-194050.jpg Luke_Cage_Still_001.jpg Netflix-Luke-Cage-Pic.jpeg Luke Cage - Luke - August 17 2016 - 1.jpg Luke Cage - Claire and Luke - August 17 2016.jpg Luke Cage - Official Pics - August 9 2016 - 2.jpg Luke Cage - Luke - August 17 2016 - 2.jpg Luke Cage - Official Pics - August 9 2016 - 4.jpg Luke Cage - Official Pics - August 9 2016 - 5.jpg Luke Cage - Luke - August 17 2016 - 3.jpg Luke Cage - Misty and Luke - August 21 2016 - 1.jpeg Cottonmouth club.jpg Luke Cage and Cottonmouth.jpg Mariah Dillard.jpg Misty Knight-1.jpg Misty Knight-2.jpg Stanleelukecage.jpg Luke_Cage_Trailer_Screenshot.png Luke_Cage_Power_Man_Image.jpg Seagate.png|Seagate Prison Promotion, Filming and Concept art Luke Cage Netflix Teaser Poster.jpg Luke Cage - Poster - August 8 2016.jpg Luke Cage Clara Poster.jpg Luke Cage Misty Poster.jpg Poster - Shades Alvarez.jpg Poster - Mariah Dillard.jpg Poster - Cottonmouth.jpg Poster - Diamondback.jpg Luke Cage - SFX Magazine - August 17 2016.jpg Luke Cage - SFX Magazine - August 24 2016 - 1.jpg Luke Cage - SFX Magazine - August 24 2016 - 2.jpg Luke Cage - Set - Luke - September 6 2016 - 1.jpg Cn6hu-fUsAA0OV1.jpg LUKE CAGE-01.jpg Luke Cage - Poster - September 30 2016.jpg Luke Cage Pilot TV Cover.jpg Season 2 Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Luke_Cage_Season_2_Poster.jpg Luke_Cage_Season_2.jpg Luke Cage and Misty Knight season 2.jpg Luke-Cage-and-Danny-Rand.jpg Luke Cage Season Season 2 Poster.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Luke Cage - SDCC - Teaser - Netflix HD San Diego Comic Con Sizzle presented by Marvel and Netflix Luke Cage - Main Trailer - Only on Netflix September 30 HD Luke Cage Streets Trailer HD Netflix Luke Cage - Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage - Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Official Trailer 2 HD Netflix Clips Luke Cage - Haven't Heard - Netflix HD Luke Cage Clip "You Want Some" HD Netflix Luke Cage Clip "Be King" HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Clip The Show Off Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Clip Luke Cage Carries the Weight of Harlem HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Clip Misty and Colleen Netflix Interview LUKE CAGE Comic Con 2016 Panel Highlights - Marvel Netflix Promotion Luke Cage Street Level Hero Music - September 30 Netflix Luke Cage Featurette Who Is Luke Cage? Netflix Luke Cage Street Level Hero Harlem - 30 September Netflix Adrian Younge and Ali Shaheed Muhammad (feat. Method Man) – Bulletproof Love Marvel's Luke Cage Street Level Hero - Luke HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Destruction By The Numbers - Season 1 Marvel's Luke Cage Rakim - “Kings Paradise” HD Netflix Marvel’s Luke Cage Inside The Soundtrack Netflix External links Luke Cage on IMDB References Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series